So You're The President
by rauby
Summary: Hey people this is and AU story so hope you forgive any charackter deviation. Chloe ran away after getting her heart trampled on. When she does show up again we get to know her from a completely different side.
1. Chapter 1

Standing at the entrance of Seattle Grace Hospital was the last place Chloe Beale thought this day would lead. But her bike was trashed and she was hurting like a mother. And she was pretty sure she probably needed some stitches. _Oh well I think she'll be happy to see me. And boy this hurts. But it was worth it. That was one fine lady._ 'Hi I'm looking for Arizona Robbins?' She asked the nice lady at the entrance desk giving her her best dimpled smile that usually did the trick.

The nurse looked up and cocked her eyebrow. Well they were used to Bike Messengers, but they usually weren't bleeding all over the place. 'I think you mean the ER?'

Chloe frowned then laughed lightly. 'Oh this, no it's just a scratch. I mean Dr Robbins. Could you direct me?'

 _Scratch my ass!_ 'Look I know you guys are all tough and don't know the word hurt, but you are bleeding all over the place. I can direct you to the ER. The job you have with PEDS will have to wait.'

'Oh! You think I'm here for work...yea no. My shift just ended.' Chloe clued in what the woman was thinking. Logical really. 'I promise this is nothing serious.'

The nurse snorted and shook her head. Sometimes she wondered about the Messengers. Well fine she also lusted after a few. They were all in such good shape. But this one was not getting by her. 'ER or nothing.'

Chloe blinked a few times. Well hell usually her smile did the trick, but this woman was hard as nails. 'Look I really need to see her it's urgent. I promise I'll get my arm looked at after.'

'I said it's the ER or nothing young lady.'

'Wow, you are very stubborn.' Chloe laughed lightly. It seemed she would have to make a detour before finding Arizona. 'Well then where can I find the ER?'

'I can help you with that.'

Chloe turned around and blinked a few times. _Aca wow! This woman is hot hot hot._ 'You wouldn't mind?' Chloe grinned at the woman cheekily.

Callie cocked her head, there was just something very familiar about this woman. But she couldn't quite put her finger on it. 'No, come on then. Thank you Stacie.'

Stacie rolled her eyes, she knew Dr Torres wouldn't not be taking the messenger to the ER. But whatever. 'Any time Dr Torres.'

'So you taking me to the ER?' Chloe asked happily. She knew some people thought she was an airhead. But she was just a happy person, and experience had taught her to be happy when she could, so she was.

'You are looking for Dr Robbins?' Callie asked easily as she did a quick assessment of the woman beside her. She looked worse for wear, but ok for the moment. It seemed to be very important to her to see Arizona, so she would take her there first. If Arizona did actually know her she could get her to the ER. Callie watched a little startled as Chloe's whole face lit up dimples and all.

'Yes! Please tell me you're taking me to her?' Chloe asked all excitement and enthusiasm.

'Yip, I figure she can deal with all that.' Callie motioned her hand over Chloe's body.

Chloe frowned a little, Arizona was going to throw a fit she was sure. 'She'll kill me first.'

That got Callie to laugh, obviously this woman knew Arizona very well. 'With kindness I'm sure.'

'Says you!' Chloe pouted then finally held out her hand. 'I'm Chloe by the way.'

'Callie. And it's nice to meet you.' Callie laughed as they got of the elevator. They were nearly there. Which was a shame she enjoyed Chloe. She seemed so free and happy and guileless. 'Well there's PEDS now we just have to find...'

* * *

Arizona was really having a bad day. One of her own her chosen tiny humans had died and there was not a thing she could have done to stop it. She had fought so hard, but she was beaten and she was just sad. So the last thing she expected when she came out of PEDS was Chloe. She hadn't seen her for more than a year, hadn't heard from her. 'Chloe?' She yelled when Chloe's head shot up, Arizona took off as fast as she could and a second later she hit Chloe at full tilt.

'Ari!' Chloe breathed out and finally let her whole body relax. God she had missed Arizona so much.

Arizona squeezed Chloe so hard she was sure she was suffocating her, but she didn't care. She finally pulled back and smacked Chloe hard. 'How could you do that! I thought you were dead!'

Chloe rubbed the back of her head and looked at Arizona. 'I...I didn't mean to I just...I had to.'

Arizona pulled Chloe back in squeezing tightly. 'You're my sister you do not get to run away from me, do you understand? Never again.'

Nodding Chloe closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. _Yea she still smells like my Ari._ 'I promise.'

Arizona nodded took a step back to take a proper look at Chloe, then promptly smacked her again.

'Hey! That hurt!' Chloe whined as she rubbed the back of her head again.

'What the hell happened to you?' Arizona yelled as she dragged Chloe after her into one of the PEDS exam rooms. 'Sit.'

'I well I got into a scuffle I guess.' Chloe muttered a little curious why Callie was still there. But hey this wasn't her show this was all her sister.

Arizona's eyes narrowed as she really took Chloe in. 'Oh my god your a Bike Messenger!'

'Uhhm yup. I mean it's an honest job and I am really good at it Ari.' Chloe said carefully. She knew this was not what any of her family would see for her as proper.

Sighing Arizona dropped it, she was just so happy to have Chloe there. To know she was ok. 'What happened?' She helped Chloe get on the bed and got some supplies. Her hands shook so much she had to put it all down and glanced over her shoulder at Callie all but begging her to do it.

Callie knew what the look meant and stepped up taking Arizona's hands in her own. 'I'll be extra careful.' She had a million questions, but now would not be the time to ask. She hadn't known Arizona had a sister, she knew about Tim, but Chloe? Not so much.

Chloe looked between the two women and it finally clicked. 'Oh! Wow you really do have aca-awesome taste in women Ari. I mean damn!'

Arizona blushed then smacked her forehead. How could she forget, Chloe had no filter and had no sense of propriety or shame. 'Oh god why did I miss you again?'

Callie was just lost. What the hell was aca-awesome? 'Well thank you I guess, now let's check you over.' She looked around, this was Arizona's territory, definitely set up for the tiny humans. 'And if your nice you'll even get a lollipop.'

Chloe laughed lightly already liking Callie. 'A red one?'

'Oh god you two are the same aren't you?' Callie snorted, because that was what Arizona would ask as well. 'So Arizona you have any red ones?'

'Only if Chlo tells us how she got into this?' Arizona watched as Callie deftly did her exam. She also noted every wince and pulled face from Chloe.

Sighing Chloe closed her eyes. This really was not how she had wanted this reunion to go. 'I just finished my last run of my first day here. I was about to return to the Hostel I'm staying at when I saw this dude attacking a woman. There were people around and they were just all...gawking. None of them were doing anything.' Chloe bit her lip, she was still not sure exactly what and how she did it. 'I just reacted. I used my bike as a battering ram I guess, went full tilt and ran the fucker down. I went over the head bars hit the pavement pretty hard. He went down and some guys finally decided to help and pulled her off to safety. I guess, I'm not sure I was out of it for a bit. Had to stay behind to talk to the cops then they were kind enough to drop me here. My wheels are a bust going to have to replace the one the other I might be able to save. At least I have my other bike at the hostel.'

Callie just stared at Chloe open mouthed. Who did that? Like seriously who did that. 'Just like that?'

Chloe looked at Callie a little lost. 'Huh?'

'You'll get used to it Calliope.' Arizona sighed. Chloe had always led with her very big heart. Not always for the better, but always from the heart. 'You're coming home with us.'

'What? I can't do that! I'll get in the way.' Chloe protested the last thing she wanted to do was get in the way.

Callie took one look at Arizona and knew that for whatever reason she needed this. 'No she's right, we have the room please. How else am I going to get to know my soon to be sister in law?' _Also I want to get all the dirt on Arizona and Chloe will be the perfect source._

Chloe's whole face lit up as she jumped up pulling a yelping surprised Callie into a bear hug. 'Oh my gosh this is so great!'

Arizona actually started laughing then pulled Chloe of off Callie. 'Sit back down you idiot and stop bleeding over everything!'

Callie opened her mouth to say something then thought better of it. She would get the story from Arizona later. 'You need stitches on the arm and I think you have a broken rib or two. So after I stitch you up you're off to radiology. And then I'm gonna take you to your hostel and to ours. Arizona has night shift today.'

'I can just take a taxi seriously.' Chloe protested weakly as Callie numbed her arm.

'As if. You red are stuck with me. Arizona would kill me if I didn't take care off you.' Callie teased easily just as Arizona's pager went off. She didn't even look up. 'Go I've got her, and I promise I wont let her run off.'

Arizona closed her eyes for a second then took off with a quick bye to the both of them. She had a tiny human to save.

* * *

Alice Lee Hansen was not a woman who scared easily, but even she had to admit that that had been to close for comfort and she wished she knew the name of the woman who had used her own body to protect her. A perfect stranger, but her Secret Service men had hustled her away in fear that the man had not been working alone. And now there she was, sitting in a hospital waiting to get her arm cast. She was furious. 'How can you not know her name?'

'Madame President we are trying but the police are being very reticent about divulging her name.' Samson her head of security tried to calm her. 'I'll go down there personally once we have you secured.'

'No now. She nearly got killed doing what you are paid for! Where the hell were you?' Lee yelled loudly as the door opened and a blonde woman with startlingly blue eyes wandered in.

'Oh wow, uhm you have any tiny humans here' Arizona asked a little confused. Why was she called for this. Then she nearly fainted and started crying. And boy was that the wrong thing to do, because now there were several guns pointed at her.

Lee jumped up only a second later putting herself in front of Arizona. 'Put them down you idiots! She's a doc.' She yelled furiously. There would be heads rolling and she would damn well get her way this time. She had inherited this lot and she was not going to keep them. _Jamie will just have to go fuck himself. I am done appeasing my predecessor. It's my damn life._

Samson reluctantly lowered his weapon the others following his lead. 'She should be searched ma'am.'

'You do that and you will be out on your ass so quick it will make your head spin. Out. Let the poor doc cast my arm in peace.' Lee snipped coldly, finally sighing satisfied when the three burly men left the room. She turned back to Arizona who was hiccuping by this stage. 'I am so sorry about them. They made a mess earlier and now they are antsy to prove themselves. Please don't cry.'

Arizona wiped her tears. _I am crying in front of the President! Why am I here!_ A thought occurred to her and she quickly checked then started crying harder. It wasn't her page, it was Callie's. _I grabbed the wrong pager! Oh god like a dumb first year intern!_ 'Oh god I'm sorry.'

Lee was lost she didn't exactly do well with crying women. Especially if she wasn't exactly sure why she was upset. 'Ah They weren't going to shoot I promise.'

Arizona waved her off. 'Its not that...this isn't my pager.'

'Oh.' Lee said still a little lost. 'But you are a doc?'

'Yes, but of the tiny humans!' Arizona cried trying to stem the tears. 'Not of the leader of the free world!'

Lee blinked, well she was a tiny human once upon a time, right? And a doc was a doc? 'But you know how to cast a broken arm right?'

'I...yes, but I'm a surgeon of tiny humans. Not and ortho person!' Arizona tried again to make President Lee Hansen understand that.

'But you can?' Lee asked again, she didn't know why, but she liked the woman. She was sweet. 'Because I don't want to sit around waiting any longer.'

'I of course can, but I...'

'Please doc?' Lee asked smiling her most winning smile. 'I had a very long and absurd day. Long because I was stuck in meetings with people who refuse to listen and come to any sort of compromise. Then when I finally get out of there I get attacked, by some religious zealot. Then more absurd is my whole security team was caught with their pants down and I got saved by a Bike Messenger! And I never got to tank her for it. I think she got hurt.'

Arizona froze, then she started laughing and crying. 'Oh god that just figures. Chloe is probably the only person on this planet who would not care who you were.'

'Huh?' Lee looked at the Arizona completely lost.

Arizona put everything she needed next to the bed and motioned for Lee to hop up. 'This woman is she in trouble?'

'What? No the opposite actually. I would really like to make sure she's ok and thank her.' Lee said softly as she watched fascinated as Arizona's whole demeanour changed when she started actually working on her. Her hands were rock steady and the crying had stopped replaced by careful concentration.

'I am not the best at this. I...accidentally took my partner's pager earlier. She is an Ortho God. Me I rock the Tiny Humans.' Arizona let the medicine take over, this was her thing. Where nothing could touch her not even Lee Hansen. 'She was a red head? Bubbly and a little forward?'

Lee's head snapped up. 'You know who she is?'

'Oh god.' Arizona groaned then looked Lee in the eyes for the first time. 'I should she's my sister.'

Lee stared for a second then sat back and started laughing. 'It's a very small world, isn't it doc.'

'Yes, she'll be happy to know you are ok, but really don't expect her to have a clue who you are.'

'That would be refreshing to say the least.' Lee mumbled. She had wanted this life, she knew, but it was hard. Especially if you did it on your own. 'Say doc there any way you could sneak me out f here to her without my lovely accessories noticing?'

Arizona's hands stilled. What was she supposed to say now. This woman was the President or christ's sake! 'Uhm sure?'

* * *

'So she kissed you the bathroom of a bar before she even knew you?' Chloe asked gleefully as Callie told her a bit about her and Arizona. 'See now she can't tell me I'm weird when I get to know people in the bathroom.'

'You are still weird! I kissed her yes, but I didn't jump into a shower stall with her naked as the day I was born and force her to sing me my lady jam! And just by using terms like lady jam makes you a weirdo!' Arizona defended herself momentarily forgetting that she was smuggling around the President. 'I mean really?'

'What? It worked and Beca is one of my best friends now. I mean we saw each other naked, has to count for something.' Chloe shrugged, really why was it such a big deal?

'You jumped into a shower with a stranger? To sing?' Callie blurted out, how was that even a thing?

Lee couldn't help it she started laughing. These two were going to be the death of her. God how she missed family like this. Utterly missed it. 'I am sorry to disturb, but I probably don't have that much time before my jailers come to take me away again. I just really wanted to thank you for what you did.'

Chloe's head shot up and she grinned wide. 'It's you! Ari you found her.'

Callie who had also turned froze. 'Uhm why is the President of the United States here...in this room?' She wasn't what you would call very interested in Politics, but even Callie knew who this woman was. Hell how could you not? She had broken so many of the so called barriers in Politics. Gay with a failing marriage and a woman.

'This was the page I got.' Arizona replied nervously. 'I took yours by mistake. I had to cast her arm Caliope! I... you should check it.' She was starting to ramble, but it had to be better than crying again. At least she thought so.

'So you are the President?' Chloe asked curiously as she checked the woman over. 'You don't look very Presidential.'

 _Oh my god! I am going to kill her!_ 'Chloe! You can't say that!' Arizona moaned, she never understood why Chloe always just blabbed whatever was in her head. Since they were kids. And boy had that caused her all kinds of grief when she was younger. Thanks to Chloe their parents knew way more about her love life than they ever wanted. _Definitely more than I ever wanted them to know that's for sure._

'What I just meant she is way to hot to be a stuffy politician!' Chloe bit back glaring at Arizona who blushed at that.

'Would you please just not talk?' Arizona asked exasperated.

Lee just stood back enjoying her self as she watched the two. 'You know I always thought I was to hot for politics too, if that helps any?'

Arizona groaned, that was all she needed. 'Do not encourage her!'

'Hey! I'm not a child!' Chloe stuck out her tongue.

'Very mature.' Arizona rolled her eyes.

Lee shook her head, she had a feeling that these two could be at it for a while when they got the chance. 'Although I really would love to watch you two doing this.' She motioned between them laughing lightly at two identical pouts. 'I really would like to thank you properly for what you did.'

Chloe shrugged a little. 'He was hurting you and no one was doing anything, so I did.'

'Did you get hurt badly?' Lee asked worriedly as she looked Chloe up and down.

'What? No, it's just a scratch.' Chloe shrugged.

Callie cleared her throat. 'Couple of stitches to her arm and two broken ribs with another few bruised. Otherwise just minor contusions and bruising.'

'Ribs are the worst.' Lee winced in sympathy. 'And your bike?'

Chloe's smile dropped a little, well she could fix her, but it always hurt when she suffered. 'Wheels are done for. I can fix her up though.'

Lee nodded, she understood how Chloe felt. That bike was her lively hood and having it trashed was tough. 'What you did was incredible.'

Callie blinked throwing Arizona a questioning look. _Was Lee Hansen flirting with Chloe? Really?_ 'Ahh ma'am I think you've been found.' She watched three men make their way to them in a hurry.

Lee nodded it took a little longer than she had thought. 'I wish I could get to know you better. But just thank you.'

'Any time.' Chloe winked at Lee as she walked out of the room. _So that's what a President looks like. Nice._

'I think having Chloe around is going to be very interesting.' Callie muttered as she watched Lee Hansen being hustled away. 'That did really happen right?'

Arizona nodded. 'Fuck you ever checked the cast! What if I did it wrong? Can get sent to prison!' She rambled on, because really how did that just happen?


	2. Chapter 2

Lee grumbled as she signed her name again. God she should have just gotten some legislation passed so she could pass off this lot to someone else. Who the hell even cared about how much toilet paper the white house needed. _Wouldn't really be an issue if I still had a wife I guess. Ugh but let's not think about Gene. That will only make this next meeting worse._ 'Brit you can stop huddling and get in here. And bring the lot in. I know I am behind schedule. I seem to be slower with this damned cast.'

Brit Seagal, Lee's secretary and time keeper sighed then did as she was told. She had come to the white house with Lee, but she knew that these people hadn't. And after what had happened today Lee was cleaning house. And she hated to be involved. 'Yes ma'am.'

Sitting back in her chair Lee took in the people in front of her. It was always hard, but it had to be done. 'As you all know after today's debacle I can not let things stand as they are.'

Samson knew where this was going, he didn't like it, but he knew it was coming. They had served Lee Hansen with less than their best due to their own issues with the woman and it had nearly gotten the President killed. He had done some damage control. 'Ma'am before you do what I know you have to, can I give these to you?'

Lee took the stack of papers and smiled softly. It was a nice gesture. It would be better this way. 'I accept, and thank you for your service.'

'Thank you madame President.' Samson led the other agents out. They would stay until their replacements came to replace them. But they were in essence just place holders. And maybe that was better. He personally hated the woman, but she was the President.

Brit sat down in front of Lee. 'That was easier than I thought it would be.'

Lee snorted happily. God she had no idea what she would do without Brit. The woman had been with her her whole career. And she knew her better than anyone. 'How is my chief of staff taking this?'

'Well let's just say Karen has rearranged your schedule so that you are unavailable to him for at least 24 hours. I'm not sure what that boys mama did to him when he was a baby, but damn he needs to check the attitude.'

'Be nice Brit, he is just nervous. He's actually very good at what he does.' Lee admonished her a little. He was after all her pick. 'Now do I have the short list for my new head of security?'

Humming her assent Brit handed over the stack. 'I put her on the top.' Se tapped the top file. 'She's the one you want.'

Lee looked at the picture, the woman looked really young, but then looks could be very deceiving. 'Oh and why would that be?'

'Well one she's former FBI profiler, and call it my personal gut feeling.' Brit got up, her work there was done. 'But don't let me tell you what to do.'

Lee nodded she already knew she would be hiring the woman. Brit knew her better then she knew herself. 'Brit are you enjoying being President yet?'

'It's growing on me. Now do you're part and sign them little papers there.' Brit laughed as she closed the door so Lee could work in peace. At least for a little while.

* * *

Chloe looked around her new room for the time being. It was nice and roomy a lot bigger than at the hostel. Callie even let her set up her bikes. Which was super nice. But now she had to do something she really rather not, something she had promised herself she would once she was truly settled and thought the the time had come to face the people she had so callously left behind. Heartbreak did funny things to a person. _So man up aca-bitch and call her. You know you want to._

Beca Mitchell growled loudly at the chirping of her phone. It's not as if she had been up all night and day working on the set for her weekend gig. And it's not as if she wasn't still smarting from her breakup with Jesse. But heck why not bother her when she wanted to sleep. 'What the fuck do you want?'

'Oh uhm...hey Becs.' Chloe mumbled, it was very clear she had woken Beca up, and she was not in a good mood.

Now that got Beca's attention, so much so that she found herself falling of her bed in surprise. Fumbling for the phone Beca was cursing up a storm. 'Jesus fucking christ Chloe? Is that you?'

'Yea Becs in me.' Chloe said after a moment of silence. God she had missed Beca so terribly.

'I don't even know what to say to you right now.' Beca wiped at her eyes furiously. She would not cry, she fucking wouldn't.

Sighing softly Chloe toyed with the hem of her shirt. She had thought just calling would be the hard part, oh how wrong she had been. No actually talking to Beca and explaining herself, or at least trying to was the true hard part. And by the tone of voice Beca was very angry with her. 'I...can I just explain? Would that be ok?'

'If you don't I swear I'll hunt you down and...and...hell I don't know aca-slap it out of you!' Beca threw her hands up in frustration. Finally after a fucking year she had Chloe back, well somewhat back. And she was so angry that she couldn't even feel the happiness she knew was there somewhere.

'God this is harder than I thought it would be.' Chloe mumbled as she tried to figure out how to explain to Beca.

Beca snorted angrily. 'It's hard for you? For you? You disappeared Chloe! Without so much as a note! For months I thought something had happened to you. We didn't know you were alive until the police told us you were fine. And then just nothing. Do you know what that did to me? Do you have any idea?' Beca yelled angrily at Chloe all the months of fear and anger rushing to get out. 'I was wrecked, if it wasn't for Stacie I would have totally lost it. And top of that Aubrey just shrugged it off and just fucked off never contacting us again. She was your girlfriend and she didn't fucking care.'

'She wouldn't have cared.' Chloe softly replied then swallowed hard. 'I know I was beyond a jerk and I can never make up for it. But Becs I was so...so fucked up I just had to get away.'

'What the hell happened Chloe, because you were so stoked. You had rings picked out and shit you even had a date. What the hell happened to make you run?' Beca finally asked after taking several calming breathes.

'That night I left your dorm early. I wasn't feeling.' Chloe swallowed hard as the images that were burned into her memory assaulted her again. 'I walked in on Bree banging the shit out of Fred Grimbsy. Do you know what they did?' Chloe snapped angrilly. God she would never understand how the woman she was set to marry could be like that. 'They told me to wait so they could finish. I was so shocked I couldn't move. Then they fucked in front of me.'

'Aubrey fucking Posen? Are you shitting me?' Beca blurted out, that was the last thing she would have ever thought had happened. But damned if it didn't explain Aubrey's weirdness.

'No I wish I was. But it gets better Bree then proceeded to tell me that we were done and that she had been seeing Fred the whole fucking time we were dating. She simply needed me to get the Bella's where she wanted them.' Chloe ground out as fast as she could. If she took to long to think about it she would start crying. She didn't think she would ever be completely over Bree. 'After that...Becs I just couldn't breathe. I felt like my world was ending. You know what I went through with my family when I came out. All for Bree and it was all a lie.' _If Ari hadn't been there I don't know what I would have done._

Beca sat down hard. _Aca-fuck-me, I would have probably jumped of a cliff. If I ever get my hands on that bitch I will kill her._ 'I'm so sorry Chlo.' She finally said. 'Where are you Chlo?' _I'm fucking there, you just don't know it yet._ I'm at my sisters place. I just got here like a week ago.'

'If you run again I will kick your ass. I'm booking a ticket right now. God Chloe you aren't alone, key nerd?'

'I missed you Becs.'

* * *

Lee tapped her pen on the table as she watched the woman sitting across from her. She was completely at ease and not intimidated by her at all if you looked at her. 'You come highly recommended.'

'If you say so ma'am. May I ask why I'm here?'

'Well aren't you forward.' Lee laughed lightly. Brit was of course right. 'Well then lets get to it. I am sure you know what happened today.' Getting a nod Lee continued. 'So I need a new Secret Service team. And I want you to lead it. So Agent Prentiss think you can handle me?'

Emily Prentiss sat back and blinked. She had figured that she was being called up to serve on the presidential team, but not this. 'Me?'

'Yes you.' Lee grinned happily. Oh she loved being able to that. One would think that as the President she got to do this a lot, but it really didn't happen that often.

'May I ask why?' Emily asked after a moment.

'Because Brit was right, you are sharp and don't miss a thing.' Seeing doubt Lee sat back. 'Tell me Prentiss what is the woman's name that risked her life to help me?'

Emily frowned, not exactly sure where this was going. But willing to play along. 'Chloe Beale the youngest daughter of Eric and Lisa Beale. She also has two half siblings from Lisa's first marriage. One Timothy Robins deceased. He died serving. And sister Arizona Robins who is a paediatric surgeon. I believe she cast that lovely pink cast you have there. She is currently living with one Dr Calliope Torres, who has as far as I know also offered up their spare room to Chloe. I believe any other information would be rather irrelevant, but I can go on.'

'That's what you know right of the cuff?' Lee marvelled laughing lightly. 'Good god woman I shudder to think what you could dig up given time.'

That actually got Emily to laugh as well. 'Pretty much whatever you needed ma'am.'

'Oh with my connections I bet I do. And no I won't ask why you left.' Lee easily read the lingering pain there. And although she was very curious she would wait.

'I guess you might. Ma'am what would you actually want from me?'

'Well as we will be spending a lot of time together, I would like someone I actually trusted and liked. And I think we will get on. Not to say I am not concerned about my safety, because believe me after today I get it.' Lee held up her hand when Emily sat a little straighter. It was obvious she had something to say.

'Ma'am I know who you are, but when it comes to your safety I need to know that you will follow my orders.' Emily swallowed hard, she had actually practised with JJ so she wouldn't make a fool of herself. 'Getting along would be nice, but it's not my priority.'

'Mhh you know I dissagree with you, but I think you will see that in time. And yes I agree when I am in danger you are the one in chanrge. Do you see yourself doing this? Can you actually stand me?' Lee asked not letting Emily break eye contact with her.

 _Well JJ said she wanted something from you. You had no idea it was this. But I think JJ did._ 'Yes ma'am I do actually.' Emily nodded to herself, she really could. The woman was competent and she what she could read the woman was honest to a fault. 'I need to talk to my wife first though.'

'Oh yes she's here isn't she?' Lee jumped up heading for the door. Her tall frame moving faster than Emily could. 'Brit! Brit!'

Brit opened the door just as Lee got to it. 'You bellowed ma'am.'

'Oh darling you know I love you.' Lee winked easily poking her head out. 'Is the lovely Jennifer Jaeau still out here?'

JJ got up awkwardly holding her stomach. _Boy she really knows what she wants._ 'Madame President it's an honor.'

'Oh lord you are about to pop aren't you?' Lee quickly made it to JJ's side offering her arm. 'And please don't see that as an insult. You are radiant.'

Brit snorted behind them. Oh yes that was Lee Hansen a complete flirt when she wanted to be.

JJ laughed as well, pretty sure no one would believe her if she ever told them about this. 'And you ma'am are a very smooth flirt.'

'Well I won't deny that. I just hope you still appreciate the truth when it's spoken.'

'Oh very smooth.' JJ shook her head finally finding Emily standing in the oval office a little unsure of herself. Not that anyone except her could tell. 'Now what can I do for you ma'am?'

'Convince your wife to be my head of security?' Lee grinned as she handed JJ off to Emily who fussed a little getting JJ settled. 'Look I know this is a big ask. Especially with the little one about ready to make an entrance. But ladies I'm in a pickle and I need people I can trust. And I think you are it. I am willing to work with you to make it work.' Lee didn't add that she could really also use some friends that had nothing to do with Politics or her ex wife.

'You do know how to get what you want.' JJ smiled softly. It seemed the president was exactly what Emily needed to get her back on her game, she would be challenged. Lee Hansen was a woman who moved fast and decisively. 'I personally think it's doable. But we do need to talk about it first, you understand?'

'Of course, which is why I am going to give you the room and all the time you need.' Lee got up and walked to the door. 'If you do decide to stay I need a favour. But please take your time. I'll send up some food and tee.' With that she left without giving them a chance to say anything else. She was playing dirty she knew it, but she needed this.

JJ watched utterly amused as the other woman all but ran out of her own office. 'Well this is weird.'

'She offered me a job Jennifer. I mean it's not just any job, she offered me the job.' Emily rubbed her neck, she wanted it. She knew it and she was sure JJ knew as well.

JJ looked at Emily, oh yes she wanted it. 'I figured she would. Em this is what you wanted. Now you got it, and just because of this little one is about to come doesn't mean you have to say no. We can do this Em.'

'But what about her.' Emily put her hand on JJ's stomach. 'I don't want to miss it. Her life.'

JJ kissed Emily softly. 'I won't let you. But I won't let you give up the chance of a lifetime either.'

'You just kissed me in the oval office.'

JJ just sat back and laughed. Oh sometimes Emily Prentiss could be such a prude. 'Why yes I did, and I might just do it again.'

* * *

Callie knocked on Chloe's door. She had been in there for a while and she was getting concerned. Not that she knew whether she should be concerned or not. But with Arizona she would be. So there she was. 'Chloe you ok in there?'

Chloe peeked her head out of the room, her eyes very obviously puffy from crying. 'Yea sorry, was just thinking.'

Callie pursed her lips, she wasn't sure if she should push or not. 'Oh I've done my fair share of this kind of thinking. Like when my husband cheated on me under my nose with my intern. Or when I the most infuriating woman ever wouldn't date me because I was a baby lesbian. Yea definitely that kind of thinking.' Callie sighed in relief when Chloe opened the door completely. Not so thrilled when she saw the boke parts all over the floor. But oh well she did tell Chloe to make herself at home. 'You know what helped me?'

'I dunno, drinking?' Chloe cocked her head. It was really obvious that Callie was a little lost, but really actually wanted to help.

Callie grinned wiggling her eyebrows. 'Yep, pretty much. And dancing, lots and lots of hot heavy dancing.'

Chloe laughed despite her terrible mood. 'Throw in some singing and I'm there.'

'Oh red I'm Latin of course I sing.' Callie yelped surprised when Chloe grabbed her hand pulled her towards the living room.

'Well then this ginger needs her some jiggle juice!' Chloe laughed making a beeline to the stereo eyeing it with glee. It was fully loaded and there was all the music she could have wanted. 'Oh this is yours, because I know Ari and her taste is truly astonishingly horrible for being related to me.'

Callie laughed at that, because really Arizona was terrible when it came to music. 'Oh yea, it's mine all mine. Now what is your poison?'

Chloe shrugged, she really didn't care. 'If it's got alcohol I'm happy.'

'Tequila it is.' Callie grabbed a full bottle and two glasses. If they were going to get drunk they wouldn't be tacky about it.

'Perfect now hand it over.' Chloe put on some 80's so they could really belt out some feel good lyrics.

'You are going to get me into so much trouble. I just know it.' Callie handed over a shot then downed her own.

'Oh but it's the best kind of trouble.' Chloe winked then downed her own glass. 'This is exactly what I need.'

* * *

Emily sighed and took JJ's hand. 'How the hell did we end up here again?'

'You are doing the President a favour. Trust me you are earning brownie points.' JJ just laughed. 'I am curious though.'

Emily nodded after a moment. She had to agree that she was as well. 'I have no idea why the hell we have to hand deliver bicycle wheels personally to this woman. But hey here we are.'

'Oh come of it, you are a better profiler than that. We both know that Lee Hansen has a crush on this woman. What I am curious about is why and if this Chloe Beale could actually be a thing. If yes, you have your work cut out for you.'

'Oh how I wish I wasn't right. But yes. And I get the feeling that Chloe Beale will cause trouble. From what Garcia dug up she is a hand full. And got out of a really shitty relationship about a year ago. She dropped off the face of the earth after that.' Emily really felt for Chloe, it was a shitty deal.

'Well we're here. Want me to come up with you?' JJ asked when the driver opened the door.

Emily laughed lightly, oh she knew this game well. 'Oh just get your behind out. And lets go. Or you'll just bombard me with questions.

'Why thank you, I think I will.' JJ grinned and took Emily's hand to heave herself out of the car. She sure would be happy to get her centre of gravity back once little miss made her entrance. As it was she felt like a huge waddling duck. 'Shall we?'

Rolling her eyes Emily led JJ to the elevator and the right apartment before knocking.

Chloe pulled open the door nearly knocking herself out. Then just stared a second. She might have been just a little drunk. 'Wow you are sssooo pretty.' She blinked a few times not taking her eyes of JJ. 'And you're pregnant. Which is aca-awesome! Callie! CALLIE!' Chloe wandered back in intent on finding Callie and telling her about her find.

'That's Chloe Beale?' JJ asked eyebrow cocked. 'Oh lord this is going to be very interesting.'


End file.
